


Up The Ante

by JenniBee



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship Triumphs, Gen, Hopes and Dreams, Just a bit of angsty fun, Night thoughts, Unrequited Crush, poker game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniBee/pseuds/JenniBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Emily end up working for Gus because Clint lost her over a game of poker? Clint thinks about that fateful night he lost his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up The Ante

Clint headed home after another night at the saloon. Work had been slow save for upgrading a gold pickaxe that new farmer requested. Nights like this never failed to make slow days feel a lot better, especially seeing Emily at work sporting her kind smile as she attended to everybody’s orders. She was enchanting tonight, as she always was.

He was restless tonight and did not feel like sleeping despite the late hour. Instead, he laid there on his bed, recalling the night he lost a potential employee and an even more unlikely partner for life.

* * *

_The saloon was already closing. Clint and Emily decided to hang back and help Gus clean up the saloon after another very busy and successful night._

_"I think I’ve got everything all cleaned up here,” Emily announced cheerfully as they all finished up, “I’ll go ahead.”_

_"Hey Em! Found any work yet?” Clint asked after her as he put away a broom._

_"_ _Aside from my textile work? No, nothing yet,” Emily answered, her blue hair swishing as she turned to look at them from the door._

_“Have you thought about working for one of us?” Gus asked, “Either one of us could use more hands.” Emily smiled in thought._

_“I guess if any of you two asked, I could look into it. Now, good night gents.”_

_The entrance door clanged with the bell on top as Clint settled down at a table with a deck of cards. This was just another one of the few nights they played poker together. Gus sat down opposite him, the cards shuffled and distributed, and they glanced at their hands. A few rounds and town gossip later, and gold was piling up on both sides, passing hands between the two of them with each game._

_“Things going well over with the furnace lately?” Gus asked Clint as he placed 15 pieces of gold on the table in a new game. Clint placed 15 of his own in reply._

_“The usual, except it’s coming a lot more alive now that the new farmer’s around,” he said thoughtfully, “She might really be that injection of life we need in this town. Of course, she might run her course with me like how Robin did.”_

_“Hey, tell you what,” Gus said quietly as he heaved 30 gold onto the table, “I’ll throw in asking for Emily’s employment along with my pitch of gold here. Maybe one of us will gain some better luck in our occupations.” Clint reclined in his seat, relaxed as he held his card hand confidently._

_“Alright. I’ll throw in 25 more and accept that wager,” he grinned excitedly. Having Emily work with him at the furnace would really alleviate some of the loneliness he faces on the quieter side of town. Not to mention that she was incredibly cute._

_He looked down at the cards he held. A royal flush of hearts. He might as well take the whole pot now. With luck, maybe a better future than he primarily envisioned for himself. Growing up in Stardew Valley as he had done was generally uneventful. His family had groomed him to tend to furnaces and anvils for as long as he could remember. He DEFINITELY needed some delightful toss-up in his life, and if Emily was gonna be that toss-up, it would be more than delightful._

_Making up his mind, he revealed his hand and slapped it on the pub table. “If not now, then when?” Gus’s eyes widened in surprise._

_“That’s...quite a hand to beat,” he admitted slowly, looking at his own hand._

_“Come on, Gus. Seal my win already,” Clint chuckled, crossing his arms assuredly. Hesitatingly, Gus placed down his hand, and Clint’s jaw dropped._

_What were the chances? Placed on the table was a royal flush of spades. There dashed Clint’s hopes for better company both in and outside of his solitary life. He heaved a sigh and looked up at Gus._

_“Your poker face has gotten a LOT better,” he complimented shakily, fighting to hide his disappointment. Gus chuckled nervously._

_“Didn’t want to disappoint you, my friend,” he said quietly, his mustache twitching, “Are we alright?” Clint’s gaze shifted sideways. The saloon WAS consistently busy…_

_“What are you saying? Of course we are!” he laughed, shoving the gold pile towards Gus and slapping him heartily on the arm, “I’m not gonna stop coming here or anything. You serve the good stuff.” He and Gus stood up and gave each other a hearty bear hug._

_“Glad to hear it, Clint. A round of drinks on me tomorrow night.”_

* * *

And every night since then, Clint watched as Emily worked behind the bar, fulfilling orders readily and without complaint. He remembered her as a rather modest girl living out of the way of everyone. Now, she was as normal a face to everybody in town as Shane drinking in the saloon corner, Pam drinking it up every night, and Leah sitting back near the jukebox. At least she’s enjoying herself. 

At the same time, his heart ached ever so slightly. How much would things be different if she were working with him in his quieter, more isolated shop? Even more, would his well-hid crush on her evolve from there were things as such?

He got up from his bed and sat down at his small desk, pulling a piece of paper and a pen in front of him.

_Dear Emily, I know you only think of me as a friend..._

 


End file.
